The present disclosure relates to spread-spectrum communications and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for providing synchronization of Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA”) receivers. In typical spread-spectrum communications systems, a system designed for a worst-case low signal-to-noise ratio (“SNR”) scenario averages the incoming signal over a fixed number of slots, thereby unnecessarily increasing the synchronization time when the SNR is high.
Unfortunately, the channel conditions and SNR in a mobile environment may change very rapidly, and the SNR levels in a spread-spectrum system, such as, for example, a WCDMA system, are typically low for worst-case scenarios. Accordingly, what is needed is a strategy and architecture for providing synchronization of WCDMA receivers that is responsive to varying SNR conditions so that the synchronization time is not unnecessarily increased when the SNR is high.